


Могло быть гораздо хуже

by Winterlightning



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Rare Pairings, Sassy Bucky Barnes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterlightning/pseuds/Winterlightning
Summary: Невероятный человек спас Баки, и он влюбился.





	Могло быть гораздо хуже

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There Could Be Worse Fates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439031) by [Fic_Request_Blog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog). 



> Перевод отбечен Leta из команды Marvel 2018. Спасибо ей большое за помощь!

Он падал. Холодный, как лед, ветер разрывал его одежду. Затем он оказался под водой, без воздуха и даже без сурового ветра.  
Глубоко в его костях поселился холод.  
Он как будто провел в этих стылых водах целую вечность, плывя неизвестно куда.  
Потом пришло тепло. Медленное и расслабляющее, оно будто изгнало весь холод. Он попытался плыть навстречу, но не смог сдвинуться, оставалось только позволить теплу приблизиться самому.  
Оно не обжигало, а было теплым и ярким, но мягким, как пламя свечи, как утреннее солнце.  
Потом исчезла вода, исчез холод, исчезло все, кроме мягкого желтого света.  
Но затем исчез даже он. 

* * *

Баки просыпался медленно, ему было тепло и комфортно. Он сосредоточился на мягких простынях, окружавших его.  
В комнате была только кровать и столик напротив. Окно справа пропускало свет в комнату, а нежный ветерок колебал белые, полупрозрачные шторы. Воздух казался… не туманным, а мягким, как будто сам свет, лениво пересекающий комнату, стал видимым.  
Он осторожно встал, выскользнув из-под одеял, и выпрямился рядом с кроватью. Баки удивился, что у него ничего не болело и что на нем была надета темно-зеленая, похожая на халат, одежда.  
Он дошел до окна, тихо ступая босыми ногами по холодному полу. Его рот раскрылся в удивлении, а руки оперлись на подоконник.  
Наверное, он попал на Небеса.  
Город из золотого металла был вытянут вдоль озера, на котором стояли пестрые корабли, а на горизонте были видны горы и бесконечное синее небо.  
Прекрасный вид.  
— О, ты проснулся.  
Баки повернулся на голос и залюбовался.  
Человек, нет, бог — он должен быть богом — был одет в серый халат, похожий на тот, что был на нем самом. Длинные, темно-русые волосы обрамляли добродушное бородатое лицо, несколько передних прядей было заплетено назад, чтобы не лезли в голубые глаза. Он был выше, чем Баки, и шире, но это не мешало ему быть еще и грациозным.  
— Где я?  
Бог улыбнулся, подходя и вставая рядом с ним у окна.  
— Ты в Асгарде.  
Значит… и правда Небеса. Ладно, Баки должен был оказаться в куда худшем месте. Должно быть, он сделал что-то чертовски хорошее, если попал сюда.  
— Ты бог?  
Тот удивленно посмотрел в ответ, но все равно кивнул.  
— Да, бог. Я — Тор, принц этого царства. А ты?  
Бог. Хм. Кто бы мог догадаться. Политеисты* были правы.  
— Эм-м, Джеймс Барнс. Обычно меня зовут... Вообще-то, звали, Баки.  
Тор улыбнулся мягко, ярко и ослепительно.  
— Тогда я приветствую тебя в своем доме, Джеймс.  
Именно так Баки начал жить на Небесах и влюбился в бога. 

* * *

Тихо и спокойно проходили дни.  
Баки изучал город, один раз даже искал Стива. По всей видимости, его здесь не было, но, наверное, это и к лучшему. Баки надеялся, что Стиву удалось уничтожить Красного Черепа. Большое количество времени, однако, он проводил в обществе Тора, иногда их общение длилось часами.  
Было славно. На самом деле Небеса были такими, какими их и представлял Баки, только он не думал, что полюбит бога. Или мужчину.  
Где-то с неделю после первой встречи они сидели в покоях Тора, ночь была ясной и наполненной вкусом только начавшейся осени. Сладкий мед и смех текли между ними. В какой-то момент Тор подвинулся ближе, снова наполняя его чашу. Рассказы о доблести аса были потрясающими — это были сказания о мирах, которые Баки даже не снились, а искрящиеся голубые глаза смотрели на него, пока великолепные губы Тора продолжали наполнять воздух словами.  
Потянувшись вперед (и вверх), Баки поцеловал его в щеку. Тор сидел на диванных подушках и улыбался. Баки расслабленно уронил голову.  
— Ты красивый, когда смеешься.  
На лице Тора неторопливо расплылась улыбка, когда он погладил пальцем подбородок Баки.  
— Как и ты.  
Баки улыбнулся, когда Тор склонился к нему, обхватывая его челюсть одной рукой и оставляя поцелуй на губах. Тор припал к губам Баки и принялся горячо целовать, когда тот раскрыл рот, пропуская аса в его влажную глубину и позволяя погрузить язык.  
Баки закрыл глаза, плавясь и разрешая Тору исследовать его рот, слегка посасывая язык и лаская внутреннюю сторону щеки.  
Все это происходило так горячо, медленно и мокро, что Баки даже не понял, что возбудился, пока Тор не опустил руку ему на колено, заставляя развести ноги, скользя по бедру и сжимая его сквозь штаны. Он простонал Тору в рот, лениво вскидывая бедра навстречу.  
— Стоит ли нам переместиться на постель?  
Тор обнял его за талию, лаская подбородок губами, и без усилий поставил на ноги, а Баки обнял аса за шею, не обращая внимания на пару шагов, которые пришлось сделать. Баки только улыбнулся, когда его спина опустилась на мягкие покрывала.  
Руки Тора были теплыми, когда он стащил с Баки тунику, обдав горячим дыханием то место на шее, где бился пульс. Оно сильно отличалось от холодного ночного воздуха, просачивающегося сквозь открытое окно. Тор оставлял зубами метки на груди Баки, а сам Баки наконец-то смог обнажить плечи Тора.  
— О боже, ты великолепен.  
Золотистая кожа была рельефной от мускулов, скрытых под ней, выпуклости и впадины лепили его поразительную фигуру.  
Тор прикусил его ключицу, тихо рыча и стягивая с Баки штаны. Он приподнялся, чтобы стащить и свои.  
— Про тебя я бы сказал то же самое, Джеймс.  
Баки, задыхаясь, дрожал под раскаленным взглядом, и Тор резко перевернул его, ставя на четвереньки.  
— О!  
Он чувствовал вес своего собственного члена между ног, тяжелого и сочащегося смазкой. Баки опомниться не успел, как Тор уже оказался за его спиной.  
Он раздвинул его ягодицы, и что-то мокрое и горячее коснулось его входа. Баки застонал. Язык Тора, скользкий и жгучий, был как сами Небеса, и проникал в него с нетерпением.  
— Тор! Боже! Как хорошо!  
Баки уткнулся лицом в подушки и упал на локти, едва способный заглушить собственные стоны от каждого движения языка.  
Через пару мгновений он исчез, его заменили два скользких пальца, которые небрежно, резко и почти идеально растягивали его. Но этого ему было мало.  
— Ну же, Тор. О-о-о, еще. Еще.  
Зарычав, Тор ускорил ритм, укусив задницу Баки за его нетерпение, и улыбнулся вскрику.  
Наконец-то, наконец-то, Тор, горячий как печка, вошел в него, вырывая из Баки крик. Баки чувствовал, как был возбужден бог и как пульсировал внутри него с каждым толчком. Склонившись над ним, Тор обласкал все плечо Баки, куда смог дотянуться. Горячая грудь терлась об его спину с каждым восхитительным шлепком бедер об его задницу.  
В животе собиралось тепло.  
Это было превосходно, и Баки знал, что скоро кончит. Тор вздыхал сильнее, толкался хаотичнее, когда Баки подавался навстречу, стремясь насадиться как можно сильнее.  
Баки улыбнулся, как только искры перестали мелькать перед его глазами.  
— Мы должны снова это сделать.  
Тор лег на него, потянувшись за смазкой, и на мгновение удивление озарило его лицо.  
— Согласен.  
Баки имел в виду не совсем это, но он не собирался жаловаться. Его могла бы ждать куда худшая судьба, чем нескончаемый секс.  
______________

* — Политеизм (от греч. πολύς, «многочисленный, много» + греч. θεός, «Бог, божество» — «многобожие») — система верований, религиозное мировоззрение, основанное на вере в нескольких божеств, обычно собранных в пантеон из богов и богинь.


End file.
